


Red and White || Akashi Seijuro

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Crimson - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Monochrome, Soulmates, monotone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ The Soulmate AU nobody needed ]





	

**& &. ** _**Chapter Zero -** _ **_Monochrome and Red.._ **

 

 

 

_She sat watching, her silence as loud as the squeaking of sneakers against the gymnasium floor. Her white hair framed her face in perfectly straight strands while her green eyes observed the players from behind her black-rimmed glassed. Her feet tapped in a ghostly beat and she hummed a tune to herself. Nobody spoke to her, they were busy playing, six boys and a girl running back and forth practising passes and playing around with the ball, shooting hoops and having a good time. A rainbow of colours, a dark shade and her, a tone that bounced off them all, a person who's presence truly shouldn't mean a thing to the group and yet--_

_"Itoko!!" The girl called, her dark skin making her noticeable amongst the males. Her eyes, a beautiful hazel glow, shone with cheer as she waved her over. Itoko. Or more accurately Ito Kozuki, stood up, her hair falling gracefully down her back, blending with the white blazer she wore. She pushed her glasses up with her thumb, and before she even reached the court, her dear friend had her in a suffocatingly tight embrace._

_"Y-Yuzaru.. C-can't breathe!" She squeaked, her eyes wide, she was spun around to face the group and Yuzaru had let her go. Ito faced them, studying each of them closely._

_"These are the guys I've told you about--" She mused._

_Navy, the dark of night. Aomine Daiki, she had no classes with him, but knew more about him than he probably would've expected. Yuzaru's crush and rival on the court, when they played within and out of school._

_Blonde, as bright as the sun. Kise Ryouta, the school's pretty boy, everybody knew who he was, whether they wanted to or not._

_Green, the simplicity of trees. Midorima Shintaro, tall, green and very superstitious, always carrying around a new "lucky item"._

_Purple, as deep as a plum. Murasakibara Atsushi, he's huge. And most likely had diabetes. He always looks ready to murder someone, but is surprisingly gentle._

_Light Blue, a glistening clear sky. Kuroko Testuya, an family friend of Ito, nicknamed the Phantom, he's sweet, difficult to keep track of, but a pleasure to be around._

_And Red, as rich as a rose but as warm as blood.. Akashi Seijuro.. Itoko hardly knew anything about him._

_Then again, she wasn't exactly the first person to start up a conversation with a group of undisputed prodigies and the girl, Yuzaru, was the one who first talked her into joining them for lunch. Ito Kozuki, compared to them, wasn't anything worth remembering, wasn't worth the time or effort people put into praising Kise for his looks, or Aomine for his skill. She wasn't smart like Akashi or Midorima, nor was she tall like Murasakibara, in fact, even Yuzaru and Kuroko were more recognisable. But she smiled, bowing her head and holding the ends of her skirt._

_"It's nice to meet you, I already know Tetsuya, but I haven met the rest of you, my name's--"_

_"Ito Kozuki, right?" The red head, Akashi, had said, holding out his hand to her. She looked up, meeting his red eyes with her own, she was somewhat surprised he knew her name._

_"Y-Yes.. That's uh, that's me.." She hesitated to shake his hand, but her fingers soon found their way into his grasp, they shook hands and the world seemed to turn monochrome around them._

_The shades of grey and the shadows from the sunlight gave everything a dull look, but as Ito glanced around, she noticed that.. Their colour had remained. His red eyes seemed to widen, he must've seen it too._

_From then on, Ito came everyday, sometimes without Yuzaru, she watched them practice whenever she was allowed, sometimes helping out Nijimura to clean up after practice was done just to make herself useful. But that happiness, the joy she felt being near them.. It slowly began to fade, and those last years at Teikō, that was when that group of boys, so bright and colorful, the two girls acting as their tone and shade, they became as monochrome to her as they had the day she finally introduced herself. They faded away, they bickered, they argued. Left and right, they clashed. And in amidst the drama, the pain and the struggle, he stayed red to her, she could still notice him in a crowd, she could still spot him from a mile away and know his company used to feel right. She longed for she answers, she sat up at night how she still had him in her mind and still, she didn't know why... He should've just faded away, his colour should have disappeared like the others.._   
  


**_Because_ ** **_that wasn't the Akashi Seijuro she had remembered._ **


End file.
